Gaya
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Gaya tarik menarik antara mereka cukup kuat. Sama-sama saling menarik. Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah bisa terbang tinggi untuk meraih bulan. #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge / MikazukuxTsurumaru


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

 _ **Pic © Zerochan**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Romance, Drama

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

.

 _Gaya tarik menarik antara mereka cukup kuat. Sama-sama saling menarik. Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah bisa terbang tinggi untuk meraih bulan._

#LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge / MikazukuxTsurumaru

.

Derap langkah itu sangat Mikazuki kenal. Hanya ada satu orang yang akan mendekatinya dengan irama langkah khas tersebut.

Cepat. Jelas. Kasar. Dan sarat akan emosi—cemburu, kalau kata Mikazuki. Gaya gesek kinetik yang diciptakan mungkin besar melihat seberapa kasar langkahnya.

"Oh, Tsuru."

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"Apa?"

Ekspresi marah—yang lagi-lagi Mikazuki artikan sebagai kecembuaruan itu memberi efek manis tersendiri untuk Tsurumaru di matanya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau sendiri lihat aku ada disana tadi."

"Hmm, aku lihat, kok." Tangannya naik meraih pipi mulus milik lawan bicaranya. Hidung mereka sudah sangat dekat dan hampir bersentuhan saat Mikazuki mulai merayu sang lawan bicara. "Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

Jelas—sangat jelas, rona merah mulai tampak di wajah Tsurumaru. Tapi jangan panggil Tsurumaru dengan nama Kuninaga jika hanya karena rayuan seperti tadi ia kalah.

"Dengar ya, Mikazuki-san." Pertama tangan dipipinya ia tepak; mengusir kasar. "Aku sudah katakan berulang kali kalau kau bebas melakukan apapun," Mikazuki mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum kemenangan, "tapi bukan berarti kau bisa merayu sembarang orang. Lebih-lebih jika itu Yasusada!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena dia milik Kashuu."

"Ho~ aku baru tahu."

Telapak pucat Tsurumaru berubah merah saat tangannya terkepal demi menahan amarah. Tapi Mikazuki masih saja pamer senyum kemenangan yang sama, dia tidak terlihat bersalah karena sudah membuat Tsurumaru menahan amarah sejak sejam lalu.

Dia pikir menahan beban gaya gravitasi yang terasa dua kali lipat dari biasanya itu mudah, dia tidak tahu seberapa beratnya langkah kaki Tsurumaru hanya untuk menghampirinya yang sudah pasti bolos dan bersantai di atap gedung sekolah. Mentang-mentang pintar!

Oh, jangankan merasa bersalah, Mikazuki justru terlihat seperti sengaja melakukannya lagi, karena ini memang bukan yang pertama kali, ini sudah yang kesekian—Tsurumaru sampai lupa pada hitungannya.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kau sendiri yang membantuku membuat mereka dekat waktu itu."

"Aku lupa."

Inginnya Tsurumaru; ia berteriak di muka Mikazuki dan mencaci laki-laki kelewat mempesona itu. Tapi apa daya bangau jika harus berhadapan dengan bulan? Tebang tinggi saja tidak mampu, apalagi menggapainnya untuk menjatuhkannya!

"Kau ini ya ... ah, sudahlah."

Tsurumaru sadar betul posisinya. Tahu juga bagaimana agungnya posisi Mikazuki Munechika. Jarak antara keduanya sangat jauh, bahkan dengan bantuan rumus pythagoras sekalipun, jaraknya telalu jauh untuk ia tempuh. Malah akan jadi lebih berat pula jika Tsurumaru mengambil jalan tercepat yang menanjak dari hasil perhitungan dengan Pythagoras.

Katakan saja Tsurumaru pengecut, ia tidak akan membantahnya untuk yang satu ini.

Nyatanya jika berhadapan dengan Mikazuki Munechika ia tidak akan mampu berbuat banyak. Memendekan jarak satu senti lebih dekat juga percuma karena ia sudah paham jika Mikazuki bukanlah orang yang bisa ia kejar dengan mudah.

Punya kesempatan untuk marah, iri, dan komplain langsung pada orangnya seperti sekarang saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Tsurumaru, jadi walau bisa melakukan hal lain ia tetap tidak akan berani, Tsurumaru terlalu takut kecewa.

"Tunggu, Tsuru. Kau kau kemana?"

"Kembali ke kelasku."

"Sudah telat lima menit. Lebih baik membolos saja."

Tsurumaru sudah mencoba untuk melepas cekalan Mikazuki pada pergelangan tangannya. Tapi kali ini cekalan itu lebih kuat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan sialnya, Mikazuki masih saja tersenyum lembut padanya—Tsurumaru menganggap itu ejekan.

"Lebih baik telat dari pada tidak masuk."

"Tapi aku tidak mengijinkan."

Perempatan imajiner muncul pada pelipis Tsurumaru begitu mendengarnya. Kalau Tsurumaru bisa—kalau saja ia mampu melakukan itu, ingin rasanya ia pukul Mikazuki, lalu memuaskan diri dengan mencaci maki pesona sialan yang selalu Mikazuki tebar dimana saja.

"Perduli apa aku dengan laranganmu?"

"Jadi kau tidak perduli padaku?"

 _Sialan!_

Bisa-bisanya orang ini membuat Tsurumaru merasa bersalah disaat jelas-jalas dia yang buat ulah.

"Dengar ya," Tsurumaru menghela napas lebih dulu. Mengharap ketenangan lebih untuk menghadapi Mikazuki lagi kali ini. "Kita kelas tiga sekarang, aku tidak mau sampai tertinggal pelajaran dan lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan saja. Dan lagi, disini dingin."

Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya mengendur sedikit—sangat sedikit, tapi Mikazuki sudah terlihat lebih bisa diajak bicara saat ini.

"Kau bisa belajar denganku kalau mau."

"Hmm, lain kali."

Tangannya masih tidak bisa lepas.

 _Sial!_

"Mikazuki, aku harus kembali—"

"Padahal kau sudah datang kesini."

"Ha?"

Tubuh Tsurumaru ditarik mendekat. Sekali lagi Mikazuki memepetnya.

"Seminggu. Kita tidak bertemu sama sekali sejak minggu lalu kau marah karena aku menjahili Ichigo."

Perasaannya berkata ini tidak baik. Tsurumaru pikir dia harus cepat lepas dari Mikazuki sekarang juga, tapi ternyata lawannya sadar keinginannya dan mencegah hal itu. Dia membuat gaya gesek kinetik yang membawa Tsurumaru kesana berubah menjadi gaya gesek satatis hanya karena satu cengkraman—yang kalau saja ia mampu untuk melakukannya, Tsurumaru bisa saja melepaskan diri. Begini-gini dia juga terlatih.

"Aku tidak benar-benar merayu mereka, kau harusnya yang paling tahu tentang itu."

Iya, Tsurumaru tahu, kok. Tapi perasaannya tidak mau mengerti hal itu sekalipun otaknya sudah memberi banyak kesimpulan masuk akal dari sikap Mikazuki yang suka terang-terang merayu orang lain di depan Tsurumaru. Misalnya, ingin melihat Tsurumaru cemburu, atau ingin Tsurumaru mendatanginya seperti saat ini.

"Mikazuki, aku benar-benar harus kembali ke kelas sekarang juga."

"Tsuru, aku hanya minta waktumu satu jam."

"Tapi—"

"Satu jam saja."

"Pelajaran fisika jauh lebih penting bagiku."

"Hanya satu jam. Kumohon."

"Mikazuki!"

"Kumohon."

Pada dasarnya setiap benda punya gaya berat, bahkan benda seringan balon sekalipun, dan hati Tsurumaru juga kini menjadi benda bermassa yang memiliki gaya berat. Tapi titik beratnya adalah seseorang bernama Mikazuki Munechika, bukannya pusat bumi seperti balon.

Mikazuki mungkin adalah perwujudan nyata dari soal yang kemarin sore Yagen tanyakan padanya, tentang Gaya dan Hukum Newton.

Dia membuat pergerakan Tsurumaru terpengaruh. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi hati juga. Dia membuat segalanya jadi lebih rumit dan mengundang untuk dipecahkan.

Sial betulkan Mikazuki Munechika itu?

"Baiklah, hanya satu jam. Dan sekarang waktumu tinggal 48 menit."

Cengkraman ditangannya melonggar. Sebagai gantinya tangan Mikazuki yang lain menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih dekat.

"Terima kasih. Akan aku manfaatkan sisa 48 menit itu."

"Sekarang tinggal 47 menit." Ralat Tsurumaru.

"Hm-hm, terserah."

Oh, ada satu lagi jenis gaya yang lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dan Mikazuki.

Gaya gravitasi.

"Kau sengaja, kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Merayu Yasusada di kantin tadi."

Mikazuki hanya mengulum senyum sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau bilang disini dingin?"

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu mau aku hangatkan?"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup panas karena kelakuanmu tadi."

"Ahahaha~"

Gaya tarik menarik antara mereka cukup kuat. Sama-sama saling menarik. Itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah bisa terbang tinggi untuk meraih bulan. Bermimpi untuk memonopolinya saja membuat sakit hati, apalagi jika ingin membuat Mikazuki ada di bawahnya, rasa-rasanya itu (sedikit) mustahil.

Oh, jangankan untuk melakukan itu, kembali ke kelas saja tidak boleh oleh Mikazuki.

"Tsuru."

"Hm?"

"Nanti aku main ke rumahmu, ya? Aku ... ah, kau tahulah, ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, loh."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau kita sudah baikan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Persis seperti yang kukatakan."

—

—

Yuhuu~ Salam kenal. Ini FF pertamaku di Fandom Touken Ranbu. Mohon bimbingannya ya~

Segitu dulu.

Aku pamit—

—

Omake

—

Mikazuki sudah berhasil masuk rumah Tsurumaru—berkat duo bocah SMP yang menjadi penjaga rumah saat orang tua mereka pergi; Shokedaikiri dan Ookurikara. Tapi kamar Tsurumaru terkunci rapat, diketuk, diteriaki atau digedor tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat Tsurumaru mau membuka pintunya.

"Tsuru~ ayolah."

"Pulang sana."

"Tapi aku ingin main denganmu."

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apa? Main sendiri? Katanya kau tidak suka melakukan itu, makanya aku datang sekarang. Ayo kita main."

"Pulang, kubilang."

"Ayolah, Tsuru."

Pintu dibuka. Perwujudan bangau putih kesayangan Mikazuki muncul di hadapannya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Dengar, ya, Mikazuki-san. Karena kau yang membuatku bolos tadi, aku dapat hukuman untuk mengerjakan Soal UAS tahun lalu dari guru. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk main PS berdua denganmu hari ini. Sana pergi saja dengan Ichigo-mu yang pintar, manis dan baik itu." Dan,

 **Brak!**

—

END

—


End file.
